En un Latido de Corazón
by Lluvia185
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Elizabeth hubiera sido un poco más decidida y hubiera ido tras de Darcy, cuando él y Bingley aparecen de improviso en Longbourn, dispuesta a no perder su ultima oportunidad de conseguir lo que más desea? Lizzy&Darcy Jane&Bingley.Finalizado
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **En un Latido de Corazón

**Autora: **Lluvia

**Resumen: **_Viendo la buena acogida que tuvo mi primer one-shoot de Orgullo y Prejuicio, he decidido escribir otro fic corto, de dos capitulos, tal vez tres. Podéis tomarlo como una secuela de 'Aguacero de orgullo', pero no es necesario leer uno para poder leer el otro. También voy a hacer otro "remiendo" de una escena. _

_Se me ocurrió mientras veía la peli de El diario de Bridget Jones, es decir, ¿Qué pasaría si Elizabeth hubiera sido un poco más decidida y al estilo de Bridget hubiera ido tras de Darcy, cuando él y Bingley aparecen de improviso en Longbourn, dispuesta a no perder su, posiblemente, ultima oportunidad para conseguir lo que más desea? Excepto claro sin lo de salir a la calle en bragas XDDD._

**Pairing: **Darcy&Elizabeth, Jane&Bingley.

**Disclaimer: **El dialogo que aparece en el fic, no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Jane Austen y los guionistas de la película Orgullo y Prejuicio de 2005.

**P.D.** _Gracias a a todas las que habeis dejado un review en mi anterio fic de O&P, espero que este también os guste. _

**P.D.2**_ Hice un banner para mi anterior fic, "Aguacero de Orgullo" y otro para este, lástima que no los pueda colgar aquí, pero si quereis mirar en mi perfil el link de mi cuenta de livejournal, que están ahi colgados, junto con los fics.  
_

* * *

.

**Parte 1**

Una plácida calma y languidez se respiraba en la sala de estar de Longbourn, las mujeres Bennet pasaban la tarde en un armonioso silencio, entretenidas en la lectura o simplemente disfrutando de su momento ocioso. Al menos, hasta que la puerta de la sala se abrió y Kitty entró como un torbellino, gritando más excitada que de costumbre.

"¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí! ¡A la puerta!" gritó la adolescente corriendo a la ventana, el resto de las mujeres en la habitación se miraron entre ellas confundidas. "¡El señor Bingley!"

Al oír el nombre del caballero, la señora Bennet se incorporó del sofá como accionada por un resorte, repitiendo el nombre hasta constatar que Kitty decía la verdad, y en aquel momento la hasta entonces tranquila y sosegada habitación, cayó en el caos. La señora Bennet corría de acá para allá dando ordenes y directrices, mientras las jóvenes se adecentaban rápidamente y recorrían la habitación ocultando cintas y delantales, y escondiendo los rastros de lo que había sido su tarde de ocio.

Lizzy ayudaba Jane y a Mary cuando la mención de la presencia del señor Darcy llegó a sus oídos, y su mundo se sacudió. Corrió a la ventana sólo para cerciorarse que el nombre del caballero era el correcto. Mas, cuando vio a Darcy y a Bingley caminar hacia la puerta de la finca, el pánico la abordó de tal manera que no pudo si no retirarse de la ventana con presteza e intentar calmar su agitada respiración.

¿Cómo comportarse ante el señor Darcy, ahora? ¿Después de todo lo que sabía? ¿De lo terriblemente equivocada que había estado al enjuiciarle por su conducta con Wickham? ¿De la extraña intervención y participación en la boda de Lydia? Mas aún, sin saber los motivos que le habían llevado a involucrarse en un tema tan sumamente delicado. Posiblemente, el señor Darcy en su profundo sentido del deber, creía que debía ayudar a la familia por no haber advertido sobre el reprobable comportamiento de Wickham, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez – se decía Lizzy negándose a abrazar por completo aquella posibilidad – Darcy tenía un motivo ulterior, uno que pudiese asimismo explicar su presencia en Longbourn, uno que pudiera sugerir la improbable persistencia de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Pálida e intranquila, Lizzy volvió a su asiento y esperó a que la criada anunciara la visita de los caballeros, mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba a Jane con preocupación. Esta visita iba a ser dura para ambas.

Cuando la criada anunció a los caballeros, las cinco mujeres estaban apropiadamente sentadas, fingiendo pasar una perfecta tarde de primavera. Lizzy observó ávidamente a Bingley primero y Darcy tras él, cómo ambos cruzaban el umbral y hacían una leve reverencia desde casi la puerta.

El corazón de Elizabeth dio un brinco en su pecho en cuando Darcy entró en la habitación, que desgraciadamente se hundió rápidamente con desesperación, al ver como su madre se excedía en su saludo y sus muestras de cortesía para con Bingley, mientras que Darcy apenas había sido correctamente saludado. Si sólo, su madre supiera cuanto le debían al señor Darcy, si supiera… si supiera como su corazón se había encogido con un tibio dolor agudo, cuando su mirada se cruzó furtivamente con los ojos claros de él, si sólo pudiera darse cuenta de cómo su fría cortesía hacia el señor Darcy, le dolía de maneras que apenas podía empezar a imaginar…

Lizzy cambió su cuerpo sobre los pies, cada vez más nerviosa por el monólogo de la señora Bennet, casi rogando a Dios que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara, sobre todo cuando su madre decidió hacer alarde del bochornoso matrimonio de Lydia, delante del señor Darcy. Decidida a interrumpir la desacertada charla de su madre, Lizzy aprovechó que ésta tomó aire durante un segundo para intentar relajar la conversación.

"¿Va a quedarse mucho tiempo en el campo, señor Bingley?" preguntó la joven casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras, Bingley por supuesto la respondió con una franca sonrisa y muy cortésmente, antes de que su madre volviera a coger las riendas de la conversación, ofreciéndole su propia finca para cazar.

Durante la nueva cháchara de la señora Bennet, Lizzy logró reunir el suficiente valor para levantar sus ojos tímidamente hacia el señor Darcy, sobresaltándose al descubrir su intensa mirada sobre ella. Vacilantemente, la joven consiguió articular una pregunta, que en cuanto salió de sus labios le pareció la más estúpida que su, normalmente, racional cerebro había pensado en toda su vida.

"¿Se encuentra bien señor Darcy?"

Él la miró intensamente unos segundos antes de responder un escueto "Muy bien, gracias" que logró hacer sentir a Lizzy un poco más idiota de lo que ya se sentía. Aún así, decidió intentar enmendar su error con una frase un poco más coherente.

"Confío en que haga buen tiempo para la caza."

"Regreso mañana a la ciudad"

"¿Tan pronto?" preguntó Lizzy incapaz de ocultar su decepción.

Darcy la observó de nuevo durante unos segundos antes de que una nueva frase muy desatinada por parte de su madre, rompiera la intimidad que sus miradas habían sostenido durante el corto lapso de tiempo. En aquel breve instante, Lizzy había recordado con absoluta claridad, la misma intensidad en los ojos de Darcy en un lugar y momento distinto, bajo una lluvia espesa y un torrencial de acusaciones. El breve recuerdo fue suficiente para hacer que las mejillas de Lizzy ardieran.

De pronto, de manera extrañamente absurda y obviamente propiciada por la disparatada conversación de la señora Bennet, Bingley se excusó y rápidamente huyó como un conejo, seguido de cerca por su amigo Darcy, quien por supuesto se disculpó con elegancia, dejando tras de si, a un par de desconcertadas muchachas luchando por mantener la compostura.

Lizzy observó a Jane sentarse en el canapé, intentando ocultar su obvia desilusión y corrió a sentarse junto a ella y consolarla, mientras su hermana mayor intentaba parecer serena e indiferente ante la visita del señor Bingley.

"Me alegro de que todo haya pasado ya." dijo Jane a su hermana con aire sereno. "Después de este encuentro, conozco mi fortaleza y su presencia no volverá a desconcertarme"

"Oh, Jane" repuso Lizzy con una risita.

"No puedes suponerme tan débil, como para creer que me hallo en peligro."

"De hecho creo, querida Jane, que corres más peligro que nunca de que se enamore de ti"

"Siento que haya venido con el señor Darcy" respondió Jane después de un momento de reflexión. Lizzy abrió los ojos como si su hermana la hubiese golpeado con aquella declaración y se apresuró a corregirla.

"No digas eso" murmuró Lizzy.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Jane confusa, que aunque sabiendo del rechazo de su hermana a la proposición de Darcy y su posterior carta aclaratoria, sabia muy poco de su encuentro en Derbyshire, aún mucho menos de la implicación de Darcy en el casamiento de Lydia, o como ya suponía Lizzy, en la vuelta de Bingley a Hertfordshire, y nada en absoluto, de cuánto habían cambiado los sentimientos de su hermana hacia el señor Darcy.

"Jane… yo, he estado tan ciega…no supe ver…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" volvió a insistir Jane.

"Darcy…él no es como yo pensaba, no es… en absoluto cómo creíamos" intentó explicarse Lizzy con dificultad y cierta turbación.

"Sé que cometimos un error con el porqué de su comportamiento hacia Wickham, Lizzy" se explicó Jane frunciendo el ceño, algo confusa "Pero es tan orgulloso y tan serio, y tú eras quien más decía cuanto te desagradaba."

"No es…" Elizabeth luchó en vano consigo misma tratando de encontrar una forma de explicar a su hermana lo equivocada que estaba. "Él no es así, Jane, me equivoqué, todos lo hicimos pero yo más que nadie… y… ahora… ahora temo haberle perdido para siempre"

"¿Perdido?" preguntó Jane mirando a su hermana completamente sorprendida "Lizzy, acaso tu… tu… ¿Sientes algo por el señor Darcy?"

"Yo…" intentó responder Elizabeth, pero viéndose incapaz de decir nada, se limitó a levantar sus ojos empañados por la tristeza y mirar fijamente a su hermana mayor.

"¡Oh, Lizzy!" exclamó Jane en un susurro contenido llevándose una mano a los labios, que ella equivocadamente interpretó como una reprobación e intentó ocultar su rostro de la mirada fija de su hermana, quien en seguida se dispuso a rectificar su error. "Lizzy, espera. No es lo que piensas… sólo me ha sorprendido… tanto. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"No sabía cómo, Jane"

"Querida Lizzy" murmuró Jane acercándose a su hermana y dándole un tierno abrazo que en seguida ella también correspondió. "Somos tal desastre" susurró Jane con una sonrisa que contagió a Lizzy mientras ambas se separaban sonriendo y limpiándose discretamente las lágrimas.

Aún estaban consolándose la una a la otra por sus desafortunados lances amorosos, cuando un nuevo grito de Kitty rompió la calma de la estancia.

"¡Es él! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Ha venido otra vez!"

Sorprendidas, todas las mujeres se giraron hacia Kitty, Lizzy y Jane se levantaron del sofá con presteza y corrieron a la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver al señor Bingley – está vez sólo – subir las escaleras de la casa.

Saltándose cualquier tipo de protocolo, Bingley abrió abruptamente la puerta de la sala y entró sin esperar a ser anunciado. Obviamente alterado y nervioso, las palabras luchaban por salir correctamente de la boca del caballero, pero gracias a dios, esta vez la señora Bennet estaba demasiado sorprendida por los modales de Bingley como para interrumpirle.

En cuanto la petición del caballero caló en la señora Bennet, ésta se apresuró en echar al resto de sus hijas fuera de la sala, y así poder dejar al joven a solas con Jane.

Lizzy tomó la mano de su hermana mayor y la estrechó entre las suyas con una sonrisa cómplice y sincera. Pero cuando estaba apunto de marcharse, Jane la retuvo tomándola de la mano.

"Deberías averiguar si es cierto que lo has perdido" susurró Jane, devolviéndole la sonrisa "Puede que aún haya esperanza"

Elizabeth observó a su hermana sonreírla, mientras desviaba su mirada de ella hacia Bingley. Ampliando su sonrisa asintió fervorosamente y salió de la sala con rapidez.

Como era de esperar, su madre y sus hermanas estaban agolpadas en el pasillo. Pero Lizzy no podía quedarse, sabía con certeza cual iba a ser el desenlace de la reunión entre Jane y Bingley, y además había otro asunto y otro caballero en concreto, que la requerían con urgencia.

Tomando su chal al pasar por la puerta principal, Lizzy salió de la casa y tomó una profunda bocana de aire fresco, justo antes, de echar a correr por el camino, en pos de la estela del señor Darcy.

Ansiosa y desosegada, Lizzy corrió hasta el final del camino y miró con aprehensión hacia ambos lados, sin vislumbrar por ninguna parta al señor Darcy. Sintiendo como el desanimo hacia mella en su semblante al no dar con él, Lizzy suspiró hondo y meditó si debía seguir con esta absurda carrera que probablemente conducía hacia una enorme catástrofe. Porque siendo racional, ¿Qué hombre habría de esperar o incluso desear, a una mujer que ya le ha rechazado? Más aún, un hombre tan orgulloso como lo era el señor Darcy, sin duda su honor y su juicio le prevendrían contra semejante acto. Cuando estaba ya por completo, decidida a cejar en su empeño, la duda del porqué de los últimos actos del señor Darcy hacia su familia, volvió a asaltar su inquietud. Tal vez había buscado a Wickham y a Lydia porque sentía que era su obligación al no haber alertado del verdadero carácter de éste, pero aún así se había tomado muchas molestias por ello. Y la vuelta de Bingley a Netherfield, no podía sino deberse a la intervención de Darcy, en alguna manera que Lizzy no conocía, pero que deseaba hacerlo. ¿No eran esas muchas molestias para un hombre tan serio y reservado como él? ¿No eran demasiadas, sólo para alguien que intenta defenderse de unas acusaciones emitidas por ella misma, que nadie más aparte de él habían oído?

Con una sonrisa decidida, Lizzy retomó su carrera, tomando el camino que se dirigía hacia Netherfield y rezando porque Darcy no hubiera tomado el camino contrario.

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola_

_Después de muuuchisimo tiempo por fin he acabado la segunda parte de este fic, es bastante cortita y tengo la sensación de que me ha quedado muy ñoña, pero prefiero publicarla antes de que cambien de opinión y decida volver a escribirla de nuevo, como ya he hecho un par de veces, anteriormente. De todas maneras espero que os guste._

* * *

**Parte 2  
**

Después de un buen rato corriendo por el sendero que iba hacia Netherfield Park, con su peinado alborotado y el corazón desbocado por el esfuerzo, Lizzy divisó a lo lejos a un hombre andando con presteza por delante de ella, y rezó porque fuera Darcy.

La joven se detuvo un momento tomando aire con fuerza, e intentó llamar al señor Darcy para asegurarse de que fuera él, pero el caballero seguía caminando y no parecía oír sus llamadas. Frustrada, Lizzy resopló y agarrando su falda echó de nuevo a correr con el último ápice de aliento que le quedaba.

Cuando quedaban apenas unos metros para alcanzarle, el hombre se dio la vuelta, probablemente alertado por el ruido de pasos tras de él, resultando ser efectivamente el señor Darcy. Quién abrió los ojos sorprendido, perdiendo su habitual gesto adusto, al ver a Lizzy corriendo hacia él, su cabello despeinado cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus mejillas encarnadas debido a su empeño y su pecho subiendo y bajando más rápido de lo habitual.

"¿Señorita Bennet?" inquirió Darcy incapaz de enmascarar su desconcierto.

Lizzy quería responder más que nada, pero al llegar junto a Darcy boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, necesitando aire desesperadamente y sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo, negándose a sostenerla ni un minuto más, sintiendo como se derrumbaba de rodillas frente a Darcy.

"¡Señorita Elizabeth! exclamó Darcy sobresaltado extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella, dispuesto a frenar la irremediable caída de ella sobre la grava del camino. "¿Ha ocurrido algo?" preguntó Darcy con enorme preocupación buscando los ojos de Elizabeth mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento. Incapaz de contestar con palabras, Lizzy negó con la cabeza, relajando levemente la preocupación del caballero arrodillado frente a ella, cuyas manos seguían colocadas en su cintura. De nuevo intentó hablar, mas sólo fue capaz de emitir un jadeo cansando.

"No intente hablar todavía. Recupere el aliento, primero, por favor" dijo él viendo el esfuerzo de Elizabeth y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, de modo que ella sólo fue capaz de asentir entumecida por su mirada. "¿Puede ponerse en pie?" preguntó Darcy después de unos segundos de silencio, sólo interrumpido por la fuerte respiración de la joven, Lizzy asintió poco convencida de que realmente pudiera levantarse. "Es mejor que nos retiremos del camino. Podría ser peligroso." Añadió Darcy al ver la vacilación de Elizabeth, quien asintió de nuevo e intentó ponerse en pie, lo que resultó más fácil de lo que pensaba gracias al inesperado apoyo del caballero.

"Permítame ayudarla. Apóyese en mi" susurró Darcy, de nuevo respondido por un leve cabeceo de ella. Tomando la mano izquierda de Lizzy en su mano izquierda y pasando su brazo derecho por la cintura de ella, procuró ayudarla a caminar hasta un árbol al pie del camino.

Sin embargo Lizzy no supo si aquel caballeroso gesto realmente ayudaba a calmar su estado, ya que la cercanía y el leve contacto físico con el señor Darcy incrementó el rubor producido por al carrera, así como su ya alterado pulso.

El señor Darcy sacó a ambos del camino y acompañó a Elizabeth hasta el pie de un gran roble, donde la ayudó a sentarse para que recuperara el aliento mientras él se arrodillaba frente a ella, sin dejar de observarla durante un solo segundo. Elizabeth que luchaba por retomar su respiración entre jadeos, tampoco podía apartar su mirada del rostro de preocupación del señor Darcy.

"Señor Darcy" susurró ella al cabo de unos cuantos minutos durante los cuales, solo habían estado mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, como hechizados por una melodía que sólo ellos podían oír. "Yo quisiera… necesito disculparme con usted—"

"Señorita Bennet, no hay nada de lo que usted deba disculparse" la interrumpió el señor Darcy, apoyándose sobre la rodilla que no tenía en tierra e inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella. Lizzie sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia, pues aún tenía problemas para hablar normalmente, y levantó su mano para impedir que el señor Darcy siguiera hablando.

"No." dijo ella brevemente aún sosteniendo su mano en alto, antes de que el señor Darcy pudiera intervenir de nuevo. "Deseo hacerlo, señor Darcy. He de disculparme con usted, no sólo por mi comportamiento, si no también por la forma en que le he censurado, reprendido y acusado por acciones que usted ni si quiera había cometido."

"Señorita Elizabeth." susurró Darcy de nuevo, esta vez en un tono más callado y sorprendido, pero nuevamente Lizzie le negó la posibilidad de continuar.

"Por favor señor Darcy, todas aquellas cosas que le dije… todas aquellas cosas de las que le acusé y que resultaron, no sólo no ser ciertas," siguió Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza con una media sonrisa apagada y bajando su mirada nerviosa hacia sus propias manos. "Si no que además se volvieron en mi contra, quiero… quiero pedirle disculpas. Necesito que sepa, cuan profundo y sincero es mi arrepentimiento por mi terquedad, y los prejuicios que me cegaron y no lograron dejarme ver la clase de caballero que realmente es usted. Sé… sé que no es probable que usted me perdone… y…" ella sacudió la cabeza una vez más, bajando la vista para aclarar sus ideas "Y también quiero darle las gracias… por Lydia, por todo lo que ha hecho usted por ella y mi familia, y disculparme por ellos porque no saben cuán en deuda estamos con usted, señor Darcy…. Y aunque sé que no es seguro… que usted no…yo desearía…desearía…. al menos tener su amistad. " Concluyó Lizzie levantando la vista desde sus manos, hasta encontrarse con los ojos del señor Darcy, quien la miraba con una intensidad y ternura tan palpables, que ella sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban bajo su mirada.

"¿Por…. por eso ha venido usted corriendo hasta aquí?" preguntó Darcy en una voz tan suave y calmada que Lizzie no logró contestar nada más que con un leve cabeceo. "Señorita Bennet, yo… todas mis acciones, todo lo que he hecho desde… desde que la conocí, no han sido con otro fin, que el de ganarme su confianza y afecto. Ha de saber, que mi intrusión en la boda de su hermana menor, fue por usted…" Darcy interrumpió su declaración con una sonrisa nerviosa para buscar los ojos de Elizabeth. "Señorita Elizabeth, usted ya conoce mis deseos…mis sentimientos por usted no han palidecido ni un instante, desde la ultima vez que los confesé… si usted…si usted, tan sólo desea que yo la llame mi amiga, me resignaré a que ocupe ese lugar en mi vida, pero yo… yo desearía…desearía llamarla de un modo mucho más…afectuoso."

"Señor Darcy" susurró Elizabeth con sus ojos fijos en los de él, una oleada de sentimientos anulaba su juicio y calentaba su corazón de una forma que nunca había sentido antes – él aún la amaba, después de todas sus faltas y equivocaciones, él todavía la amaba. De pronto, lagrimas frescas nublaron su mirada, mientras una sonrisa tonta aparecía en sus labios. "Yo… también desearía poder… llamarle a usted, algo más cariñoso que amigo."

Una sonrisa acorde a la de Lizzie a pareció en los labios del señor Darcy y al poco los dos reían como tontos, las manos de él sobre las de ella y sus miradas de felicidad se entrelazaban con un vínculo amor recién descubierto.

Cuando las risas se calmaron, aún mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, Darcy se inclinó hacia ella hasta posar su frente contra la de Elizabeth, que soltó un suspiró de dicha contenida mientras cerraba los ojos por un instante.

"¿Puedo entonces… atreverme a llamarla Lizzie?" susurró Darcy, separándose de ella lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos, sosteniendo sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Ella respondió con una cabezada tímida y él besó sus manos con devoción "Mi muy amada Lizzie" susurró, logrando que el color de las mejillas de ella adquirieran un tono carmesí.

"Señor Darcy…" musitó ella con la voz tomada por la emoción, él por el contrario sacudió la cabeza y levantó su mirada hasta sus ojos.

"Fitzwilliam, por favor" murmuró él, casi como una suplica, ella asintió y repitió su nombre, notando como se sonrojaba al hacerlo. "¿Serás mi esposa?" preguntó él en un nuevo susurro.

"No hay nada que desee más…Fitzwilliam." Ella añadió su nombre a su declaración casi como una ocurrencia de última hora, lo que hizo que ambos sonrieran de nuevo, antes de que él se inclinara sobre ella y soltando sus manos tomara su rostro con suavidad. Lizzie se perdió en las profundidades azules de los ojos de él durante varios segundos, antes de cerrar sus ojos y acercar su rostro al de él y besar suavemente sus labios.

Y al amparo de la sombra de aquel viejo y enorme roble, Lizzie y Fitzwilliam declararon su amor en repetidas ocasiones, entre dichosas risas y dulces besos.

**Fin**


End file.
